1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power socket structure for outdoor electric extension line; in particular, it relates a power socket for outdoor use which is capable of rotating along with the rotation of a power plug thereby preventing connection line tangling or damages due to repetitive rotations of the power plug in case that the power socket is unable to rotate.
2. Description of Related Art
Extension line electric power sockets are comprehensively used in people's daily lives because they can solve the issue about insufficient number of power sockets in a house or office which may be annoying for electrical devices applications, thus that such extension line electric power sockets can be found almost everywhere.
Since the outdoor extension line power socket may be required to be placed outdoor in order to provide outdoor electric products with electric power, for users needing long-term outdoor power supply, the extension line power socket would be inevitably disposed outdoors for a long duration of time. When a user operates an electric product, it may not be fixedly placed at a certain location, so the user probably has to move it which may cause the product power line of the electric product inserted on the extension line power socket starts to entangle and tie around the extension line power socket. Accordingly, such repetitive rotations to the product power line of the electric product may finally cause damages or even fracture problems in the internal conductive line thereof due to power line entanglement, thus resulting in a broken or unusable product power line; hence, it may eventually become a big trouble for the user if this problem can not be well resolved.
Based on such points, it would be an optimal solution suppose, when the position of the electric product is changed, the extension line power socket can also move correspondingly such that it can always face towards the electric product, and as a result such repetitive rotations to the product power line of the electric product which tend to cause damages or even fractures in the internal conductive line thereof can be effectively avoided.